Saikou Self Arc
The Saikou Self Arc '''is a Minna Tomodachi Roleplay Series, and the first one made by User:Kimochi Hoshimiya. It's main thematic is helping the PIA Idols finding their true selves via the Self Road, however, things won't be easy for them. Plot All of the Idols were expecting their days to pass as always, however, everything changes after a mysterious event happens, from now on, a race for PriPara started. '''Anya, the insane cousin of Helena, decided to take the Self Road to reach the Saikou Heart via the Mythical Change, an alternative form of Airy Change and thus, taking down PriPara. The new Units oWorldPIECEo and Azure Glimmer must stop her with the help of every Idol possible, trying to get 'Saikou Coords '''and Reaching the Self Road before Anya, that way, they can protect everyone's dreams and maybe discovering the truth about Natsu in the proccess... Characters Main oWorldPIECEo * Narumi Dali * Helena Pinkuyuki * Flore Yumehana Azure Glimmer * Sky Kumoshira * Marissa Jonesaki * Victoria Jonesaki Other * Natsu Kirahoshi * Yume * Lilya Midoriyuki Recurrent Characters * Kimochi Hoshimiya * Sumire Hanasaki * Ichigo Amanogawa * Layla Kaguya * Sandia María * Coco Amako * Nōmu Nisshoku * Maria Umikaze * Laala Manaka * Ginagi Sayonara * Lissette Ohara Characters with minor appearances * Hibiki Shikyoin * Mystery * Akane Urawa * Millefeui Lovelace * Miele Migizuki * Yayoi Kikugakki * Mikan Shiratama * Sakura Mizuki Harlaown * Kotomi Midori * Miyuki Hanazaki * Denryuko * Lady Arachne * Shion Todo * Yuriko Gomez Antagonists * Anya Midoriyuki * Lukyan Midoriyuki Episode Summary Pre-Saikou Self Saikou Self Important Terms Self Road An equivalent to the Divine Idol Challenge or Super Idol Time. The Idol is taken to a baroque hall with 5 doors decorated with multiple crystals on different color schemes. Depending on the level, the Idol will receive a key to open a door. He/she can upgrade his/her Saikou Rare Coord into an Upgrade Cyalume Rare Coord or gain the ability to perform a Mythical Change level. Saikou Coord A special rare dress which unleashes the designer's true potential and can lead them to the Self Road. ''(Anybody can design one! Just tell me If you'd like your character to design and/or wear one ^^) Good Glitch A failed vocaldoll left by goddes Tori in order to keep enjoying PriPara after her disappearance, they have some characteristics in common: * Same fringe hair as Tori * Flamingo Pink hair and eyes and Light blue sky fringe hair * An obsession with a specific Idol * Desire to protect every Idol (Anyone can make a Good Glitch as well ^^) Trivia * There will be special episodes where other users' character will have the opportunity to design a Saikou Rare and enter the Self Road * It is unknown who's the entity leading the Idols on the Self Road **It was revealed on Episode 686 the entity is a goddess who seems to be connected to Natsu **As of Episode 700, it has been revealed it's goddess Tori we're talking about *Although it was planned to be a roleplay exclusive series,it will be adapted as the third season of Kimo's Wattpad fanfic "Our PriPara" Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Roleplay Series Category:Saikou Self Arc